ITS YOU Chap6 THE FINAL
by skymoo
Summary: Pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan inilah yang membuatku berubah, lebih mengenal dunia, lebih menghargai hidup, dan lebih mencintai manusia, dan itulah kamu


**ITS YOU**

Judul : ITS YOU

Author : skymoo

Cast : - Choi Siwon (namja)

- Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Other cast : - Kim Heechul as Siwon's Umma

- Choi Kangin as Siwon's Appa

- Ryeowook (Wookie) as Siwon's classmate (yeoja)

- and keep waiting another case

Rating : T

Length : 6/6 chapters

Type : GS

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan :D *gak tau mo gimana lagi*

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Aneh, Abal

**Warning : Aneh, Typo(s), Gak nyambung, Kecepetan, dan masih buanyaak kekurangan yang lainnya :D . Sangat sangat membutuhkan bantuan biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Kamsahamnida chingudeuuul.. RCL? Wajib Hukumnya! :D  
**

**Waaaaah Ini FINAL, CHAP TERAKHIR NIH... Sebelumnya BIG THANKS bagi yang sudah mengikuti dari Chap 1 - 6. Jeongmal Gomapta chingudeuuuuul... Langsung deh yaaaa**

**Cuplikan Chap 5  
**

_Entah sejak kapan, Siwon sudah ada disampingku. Ia menenangkanku, memelukku, dan aku… aku melampiaskan semua kekesalanku dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya. (Kibum POV END)_

**Cuss On...**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**CHOI SIWON POV**

Sejak prosesi pemakaman itu, aku merasakan noona semakin lama semakin menjauh dariku. Dia jadi sering murung. Dia jadi sering diam, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin diam adalah satu-satunya cara yang paling tepat yang harus aku lakukan saat ini.

Hari ini rencanaku adalah menghiburnya, aku harus menghibur kekasihku itu. Aku bawakan seikat mawar merah untuk menghiburnya.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, kulihat dia sedang duduk merenung di dalam rumah.

"Noona" sapaku lembut

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku

"Aku ingin menghiburmu. Ini untukmu" kataku sambil menyerahkan bunga

"Pergilah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku pergi?"

"Aku ingin kita putus, sekarang"

"Mwo? Ke..kenapa kau ingin kita putus. Apa salahku?" kataku kaget

"Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa aku ingin kita putus"

"Setidaknya kau harus memberikan sebuah alasan padaku noona"

"Apa kau tahu, kau sudah menghancurkan separuh dari jiwaku"

"Mwo?"

"Kau sudah membunuh eommaku. Jadi sekarang pergilah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi"

"Tapi.. tapi"

"Pergilah!" kata Kibum sambil mendorongku keluar

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pemikirannya. Baru 3 hari kita berpacaran, dan sekarang? Kami putus tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas. Aku benar-benar lemas sekarang. Tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Akupun terkejut dan sontak mambalikkan tubuhku.

"Hya Donghae-ah kau mengagetkanku saja. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku keheranan

"Mwo? Sedang apa? Ini rumahku"

"R..rumahmu? jadi kau… adiknya Kibum?" tebakku

"Yap. Hyaa hyung apakah noonaku tak mengenalkanku padamu?" tanyanya dengan bingung

"Dia hanya member tahuku kalau dia mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang bernama Fishy"

"Hyaa itu julukan ku hyung, wah noonaku benar-benar keterlaluan"

"Hyaa kau juga salah Donghae-ah" kataku setelah aku sadar akan sesuatu hal

"Mwo? Aku salah? Apa salahku hyung?"

"Kita ini selalu bersama, aku selalu menceritakan semua hal kepadamu, bahkan hal pribadiku sekalipun, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau itu adiknya Kibum"

"Hyaa mana aku tahu kalau noonaku belum mengatakannya padamu, yah mianhe hyung"

"Ne ne arrasso. Kajja kita ke pantai. Aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu"

Aku mengajak Donghae kepantai. Haish kenapa aku baru tahu kalau Donghae itu adiknya Kibum.. ah tapi tak apalah~ toh sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya. Rencanaku membawa Donghae ke pantai adalah menanyakan beberapa buah pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan Kibum, siapa tahu dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada noona cantiknya itu.

Setelah sampai di pantai aku mengajaknya berjalan sembari mencari tempat yang enak untuk mengobrol. Beberapa langkah kami berjalan, kami sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk berbincang-bincang sejenak, yaitu dibawah pohon kelapa.

"Donghae-ah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada noonamu? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu?"

"Mungkin dia merasa bersalah hyung"

"Merasa bersalah tentang apa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit bingung

"Mungkin kata-kataku yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Aku mengatakan bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah meninggalkan eomma kami tercinta dalam kondisi eomma yang sekarat, padahal 3 jam sebelum eomma pergi, ia terus-terusan memanggil nama noona. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak punya HP, dan juga aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi tidak juga ketemu" cerita Donghae panjang lebar

"Donghae-ah mianhe, aku..aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk… aish maksudku aku yang salah, bukan noonamu" tuturku, terus terang aku merasa sangat bersalah, terutama pada Kibum

"Maksud hyung?" tanyanya tak mengerti

"Waktu itu aku mengajaknya ke Pulau Nami, kami sudah meminta izin kepada eomma sebelumnya, disana aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya untuk yang ke3 kalinya, dan noonamu menerima perasaanku, aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, noona mu tidak bersalah, sama sekali tidak"

"Benarkan dugaanku, ini semua memang salahku, kenapa aku harus mengatakan kata-kata yang bodoh, kata-kata yang bisa membuat noona menitikkan begitu banyak air mata. Dasar bodoh kau Donghae!"

"Tapi, ini begitu aneh, kenapa kondisi noonamu begitu kacau? Wajar kalau hanya meneteskan ribuan tetes air mata, tapi ini…"

"Hyung, ini bukan kali pertamanya noona melakukan ini" potong Donghae. Donghae menarik nafas sebentar, lalu meneruskan kembali kata-katanya. "Dulu, waktu appa meninggal, noona juga tidak sedang berada di rumah, waktu itu dia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan seorang teman laki-lakinya, aku rasa noona cukup gembira waktu itu, dan kudengar, laki-laki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada hari itu juga. Tapi noona berkata akan menjawab setelah berada dirumah, eh ternyata sampai rumah appa malah sudah meninggalkan kita semua untuk selama-lamanya" kata Donghae disertai tetesan airmata

"Tapi aku juga tidak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaannya pada saat itu, pasalnya aku masih kecil, sekitar umur 1 tahun, lagipula aku mendapat cerita ini dari eomma. Fiuwh mungkin sekarang noona sedang depresi, trauma, dia pikir dia sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin itu yang dia rasakan hyung" kata Donghae masih dengan berlinangan air mata

"Mianhe Donghae-ah aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu mu, mianhe, aku tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa padamu lagi" kataku sambil menenangkan Donghae

"Haha hyung, kenapa kau jadi melancolis begini, tidak biasanya. Mana Siwon hyung yang sangar haha"

"Hyaa kau ini dalam kondisi yang seperti ini masih bisa tertawa" kataku

"Um, Donghae-ah, bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal lagi? Satuuuu saja" tawarku

"Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan hyung, aku akan menjawabnya satu persatu" candanya

"Um, bagaimana nasib pemuda yang menyatakan perasaannya itu?" tanyaku sedikit takut

"Aku sudah bisa menabak, kau pasti akan menanyakan perihal ini, dan ternyata bernar dugaanku. Menurut cerita noona, dia sudah membuangnya dan memusnahkannya hahaha" kata Donghae

Mendengar kata itu, aku langsung menelan air liur. Kenapa Kibum seganas itu? Haish kenapa juga ini semua harus terjadi padaku? Apakah aku juga akan bernasib sama seperti pemuda itu? Omo! Kumohon jangan

"Hyung… hyung… hei kau ini kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di mukaku

"Ah anniya" kataku sedikit khawatir

"Yak! Kau pasti kepikiran kata-kata yang kuucapkan tadi kan? Haha hyung tenanglah, noonaku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu" kata Donghae yang menurutku hanya untuk menghiburku

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku

"Feeling"

Hyaa benarkan, tidak ada harapan lagi bagiku untuk mendapatkan Kibum lagi. Ah siaaaal! Apakah aku benar-benar bukan pasangannya? Ah tapi aku sangat yakin kalau dialah orang yang selama ini aku cari. Haish bagaimana ini? Antara keyakinan dan kenyataan. Sungguh sangat sangat sangat sangat mengenaskan nasibmu, Siwon! Makianku dalam hati

"Hyung!" kata Donghae sambil menepuk bahuku

"Neee!" jawabku spontan

"Kau tak perlu khawatir atau cemas lagi, aku akan membantumu, hitung-hitung untuk menebus kesalahanku pada noona"

"Gomawo Donghae-ah" kataku kehilangan semangat

"Hyaa kenapa begitu lemas, aku tidak akan main-main. Aku akan benar-benar membantumu. Fighting!"

"Ne, fighting" kataku masih loyo

Hari demi haripun telah berlalu. Minggu ke minggu juga telah terlewati. Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada kabar tentang Kibum dari Donghae? Haish seharusnya aku tidak benar-benar percaya padanya. Aiiish betapa bodohnya kau, Choi Siwon. Percaya pada perkataan bocah yang jelas-jelas sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Sekarangpun aku jarang bertemu dengan Kibum, semenjak saat itu aku sangat merasa bersalah. Aku bahkan tak berani muncul di hadapannya lagi. Akupun juga telah memindah jadwal ngampusku menjadi siang, agar aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana wajah cantiknya sekarang. Pasti semakin cantik! Aku benar-benar merindukannya sekarang, tapi aku sedikit lebih bisa menahan rasa rinduku dengan rasa bersalah yang terus menyelimutiku. Aku benar-benar takut, maafkan aku Teukkie ahjumma, aku hanya meminjam Kibum sebentar, aku tak berniat untuk mengambilnya darimu. Kumohon, restuilah kami, karena aku takkan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya. Akan sangat sulit rasanya hari-hari terlewati tanpa kehadirannya. Hm~ betapa malang nasibku, Choi Siwon

Apakah benar Kibum bukan "dia" yang ku cari? Tapi perasaanku mengatakan dialah yang ku cari. Apakah perasaanku telah dikaburkan karena aku terlalu menyukainya ya? Jadi apa pun aku sangkut-pautkan padanya. Bisa jadi! Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya. Ah sungguh bodoh. Ya ya mungkin memang bukan Kibum yang aku cari. Huft sakit memang, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus move on. Aku sudah kapok mengikuti rasa sakit hati ini. Lebih baik mulai sekarang aku belajar melupakan Kibum, sekarang? Yak kalau tidak lalu kapan lagi? Lagipulan keputusanku ini sudah bulat dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangiku. Semangat Siwon!

Kalau aku sudah punya rencana sebagus ini, aku harus segera menjalankannya, hm~ beberapa minggu lagi aku akan diwisuda, mungkin setelah wisuda aku akan resmi kembali ke Seoul, dan tak akan pernah kembali ke desa yang penuh kenangan dengan cinta pertamaku ini.. mokpo dan Kibum, aku harus segera menutup buku perjalanan ini rapat-rapat. Yak sangat rapat. Kau bisa Siwon

_Beberapa minggu kemudian…_

Kemarin, aku sudah melewati wisuda. Aku melihat Kibum, dia sangat cantik. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Tapi sayang, dia sama sekali tak menatapku. Apalagi menyapaku, apalagi mengucapkan selamat kepadaku. Hm~ khayalan yang terlalu tinggi, Siwon. Kejadian kemarin semakin meyakinkanku bahwa dia memang bukan milikku dan sudah sepantasnya aku meninggalkannya, eh bukan meninggalkannya, lebih tepatnya menyerah padanya. Aku sudah cukup mengemis padanya. Terimakasih Kim Kibum, kau telah mengajariku semua… kau mengajari semua yang belum aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu… masih mencintaimu…

Aku telah mengepak semua barangku, aku akan kembali ke Seoul, tugasku disini sudah berakhir, sudah sangat banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku. Appa pasti tidak akan memaksaku untuk tinggal disini lagi. Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang… selamat tinggal Mokpo, terimakasih telah mengajariku banyak hal. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan sedetikpun kenangan yang pernah ku lakukan selama disini. Kataku sambil berlalu. Aku benar-benar meninggalkan Mokpo saat ini.

Ditengah perjalanan, aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku belum berpamitan pada Donghae. Omo! Bagaimana ini? Ah~ bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah ku anggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri… lagipula aku tidak mungkin menemuinya dirumahnya, aku masih belum punya cukup nyali untuk menampakkan diriku didepan Kibum. Baiklah, kapan-kapan saja aku akan mengunjungi Donghae.. mianhe Donghae, jeongmal mianhe…

Sudah sebulan lamanya semenjak aku meninggalkan Mokpo.. belum ada kemajuan apapun pada diriku sekarang. Hanya saja, aku masih memikirkan Kibum sambil memandangi foto-fotonya di HPku, aku berharap akan ada sebuah keajaiban menghampiriku. Haha keajaiban apa lagi yang kau butuhkan Siwon.

Daripada memikirkan Kibum, lebih baik aku mendengarkan music dari IPod kesayanganku. Kupingku sudah kusumbat dengan Headset tapi pikiranku masih kocar-kacir, dasar Kibum! Menghilanglah dari pikiranku! Menghilanglah!

Saat mendengarkan music, aku mendengar seperti ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku, seperti teriakan Kibum.. ah tapi aku segera menghilangkan pikiran itu. Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi. Dasar Choi Siwon, pabbo namja!

Tiba-tiba HPku berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk rupanya. Kubaca nama pengirimnya, "Snow White" what! Kenapa dia pengirim pesan padaku? Tidak biasanya. Oh Snow White adalah Kibum, itu panggilan kesayanganku.. ah lupakan~ kita bahas itu lain kali.. sekarang aku akan membaca pesannya _"pergilah kejendela, dan tengoklah kebawah" _hah? Apa maksudnya coba.. ah andwae andwae.. mungkin dia salah kirim.. ya mungkin dia salah kirim.. tak berapa lama setelah itu ada pesan masuk lagi _"Choi Siwon-ssi kumohon, lakukan demi aku" _hyaa? Berarti yang tadi memang benar-benar untukku? Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan ini padaku? Apa yang terjadi dibawah sana.

Dengan langkah sedikit takut, aku menuju jendela dan menengok ke bawah. Omo! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kenapa dia ada disana? Tunggu tunggu, aku mengucek-ucek mataku sekali lagi. Memastikan aku tidak salah lihat. Dan hasilnya? Aku memang tidak salah lihat. Tunggu tunggu mungkin ini Cuma mimpi, aku mencubiti tanganku, dan "aaauuuuwww sakit sekali" ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata.

Aku segera berlari kebawah… kau tahu kenapa? Kau pasti takkan bisa membayangkan… Kibum datang bersama para tetangganya… mereka semua datang dan berpakaian sangat rapi. Tak lupa, Donghae juga ada disana, dan dia memakai jas! Omo! Kau tahu? Kibum memakai pakaian pengantin! Lengkap dengan cadar dan karangan bungan di tangannya. Omo! Apa-apaan ini… Kibum terus saja berteriak "Siwooooon nikahi aku! Menikahlah denganku!" haish apa dia benar-benar sudah gila

"Siwon-sshi, nikahilah aku" kata Kibum setelah aku berada di hadapannya.

Saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.. dasar pabbo yeoja. Jeongmal pabbo yeoja. Cukup sebal, aku meraih tangannya, kupeluk dia, dan tanpa basi-basi kukecup bibir mungilnya. Semua yang melihat termasuk appa, eomma dan para satpamku berteriak. Aku tak peduli lagi. Semua rasa yang ada dalam dadaku sudah menyatu jadi satu. Aku lampiaskan semua itu pada ciuman kali ini. Sangat lama kami berciuman, sampai pada akhirnya aku menggendongnya dan berniat untuk menikahinya. Aku segera menuju mobil dan aku melaju begitu cepat. Aku tidak peduli lagi, bagaimana pakaianku saat ini, orang tuaku, dan semuanya. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah aku harus segera menikahinya sebelum dia berubah pikiran (LAGI!)

Aku membawanya ke Pulau Nami. Aku akan menikahi Kibum disana, tempat dimana kami jadian dulu.

Setelah tiba dipulau Nami, tak banyak yang kulakukan, tak ada yang ku katakan. Aku hanya menciumnya. Terus menciumnya, mencium bibir mungilnya, aku meluapkan semua kerinduanku padanya saat ini juga. Mungkin lipstick Kibum sekarang belepotan. Kau tahu bagaimana aku menciuminya? Aku menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Aku tidak membiarkan sedikitpun dia bergerak. Terus terang, aku sangat takut kehilangan dia (LAGI!)

Entah berapa lama kami berciuman, mungkin sudah sangat lama…

"Hya Siwon, kapan kalian akan berhenti melakukan itu? Segeralah menikah, kaki kami semua terlalu lelah untuk menunggumu selesai melakukan itu" perkataan appa mengehntikan ciumanku dengannya

"Pakailah ini dan segerala menikah" kata eomma menyerahkan tuxedo padaku

Aku segera memakainya, tanpa babibu cacicu dudidu dudidudidam dam dudidu eh STOP! Writernya keterusan hehe maap. Aku pun segera melangsungkan pernikahan di gereja di Pulau Nami ini. Kami saling berbagi janji dan sumpah… saat ini kami telah resmi menjadi suami-istri.. oh omo? Benarkah? Menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, ah it was amazing. Eh tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Kibum? Apakah dia rela menikah denganku? Hm~ kuharap begitu. Tapi sudahlah toh kita juga sudah sah menjadi suami istri..

Kau tahu? Saat ini aku belum mandi, dari kemarin malah… hahah dan kau tahu? Lipstick Kibum benar-benar celemotan akibat ulahku tadi. Hahah wajahnya lucu sekali.. mian jagi, tapi kamu tetep cantik kok.. suer! Haha

Setelah melangsungkan pernikahan, kami langsung menuju danau tempat kami jadian dulu.. disana kami banyak bercerita. Kau tahu? Kibum menyukaiku saat pertama kali bertemu.. jadi, perasaan kami bertemu saat itu juga, tapi Kibum malu dan gengsi mengakui itu semua padaku saat itu.. yah itulah yeoja, penuh dengan kegengsian.. ah tapi tak apalah..

Tiap malam dia juga memikirkanku, dia juga selalu berdoa agar bisa selamanya berada disampingku. Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang Kibum katakana saat ini. Aku benar-benar ingin meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak salah, dialah orang yang aku cari. Dialah pelabuhan terakhirku. Kim Kibum, saranghaeyo :*

Setelah semua acara selesai, rombongan Kibum kembali ke Mokpo. Dan aku, appa, eomma, donghae, dan istriku, kembali ke rumah kami. Ah terus terang aku sangat shock, speechless, tidak bisa mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata saat ini. Huft santai santai.. calm down calm down

"Hyung" kata Donghae menghampiriku

"Weee dongsaeng" kataku sambil merangkulnya

"Selamat. Bagaimana?" katanya dengan mengangkat alis

"Gomawo. Mwo? Jangan bilang ini semua ide mu?"

"Yap! Kau memang genius hyung.. tak salah noonaku memilihmu"

"Hyaaa kau memang benar-benar dongsaeng yang berbakti"

"Lee Donghae gitu loh, tapi ingat hyung kau harus menjaganya. Dan jangan pernah kau menyakitinya sedikitpun, kalau itu sampai terjadi aku akan menghajarmu hyung!" ancam Donghae

"Mwo?! Kau akan menghajar suamiku? Hyaa Fishy awas saja kalau kau berani melukai suamiku, kau akan berhadapan noonamu yang ganas ini" istriku nimbrung

Kami ber3pun tertawa lebar… merasakan indahnya rencana Tuhan, rencana yang benar-benar. Terimakasih Tuhan. Aku akan menjaga semua yang telah kau berikan padaku.

"Um, jagi apakah besok kau ada waktu?" tanya istriku

"Anything for you" jawabku

"Mari kita mengunjungi makam appa dan eomma" katanya

"Ne.. kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Dengan Donghae, Appa, dan Eomma"

"Gomawo jagiya…"

"Cheonmaneyoo" kataku sambil kukecup lembut pipinya

_Keesokan harinya…_

_** MAKAM LEE HANGENG DAN KIM TEUKKIE**_

"Eomma, appa annyeong… aku dan donghae datang bersama keluarga baruku… aku sekarang sudah menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Dan dia juga mencintaiku. Ah appa dan eomma tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu menjaga Fishy juga, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berulah sekalipun" kata istriku

"Hyaa noona, kau ini" Donghae membalas

"Annyeong appa, eomma… aku Choi Siwon, menantu kalian. Aku kemari membawa appa dan emmaku juga" sapaku

"Annyeonghaseo" ucap appa dan eommaku bersamaan

Hari itu, aku mengetahui satu rahasia lagi pada istriku.. kau tahu apa itu?

Hm~ sebelum meninggal, eomma Teukkie berpesan agar Kibum menikah denganku. Karena dia telah melihat ketulusan dan kegigihanku dalam mengambil hati Kibum…

Gomawo eomma Teukkie, Gomawo, nan neomu neomu neomu saranghaeyoo…

Haish dasar istriku, benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatku gemas olehnya…

_Kira-kira rahasia apa lagi ya yang akan terbuka… haish dasar Kim Kibum… eh salah.. Ny. Choi Kibum haha awas saja kau yaaaaaaa…. "_

_**TAMAT**_

Whoaaaaa gimana chingudeuuuul... Neomu neomu gomapta.. neomu neomu neomu mianhae ttoo.. Terimakasih banyak bagi readers yang mau membaca fanfic author yang rada errr gimana gitu ini yaaaaah... terimakasih atas perhatiannya. setelah ini, author bakalan bikin FF yang lebih baik, insyaAllah admin akan berusaha biar bisa lebih dan lebih bagus lagi... Minta masukannya ya chingudeuuuuul...

Annyeonghaseyo.. sampai berjumpa di FF admin selanjutnyaaaaaa :* :) *bow bow bow


End file.
